dteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Games Bond
PlayStation 3 Latest PlayStation console model released till now by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE) along side PlayStation Move model is PlayStation 3 which is one of the best and recently most popular gaming console in India. Top 10 Journey *'GENRE: '''Adventure *'ABOUT THE GAME: You can finish Journey in one sitting, it smirks down its arty nose at silly things like ‘tutorials’ and ‘narrative’, plus it’s made of 80% sand – but this PSN-only gem is already in with a shout for 2012’s game of the year. Why? By being utterly beautiful, effortlessly intuitive, and by treating gamers not only to a physical journey across sun-kissed desert and howling snow-caps, but also a journey of music, discovery and emotion. Granted, it’s more ‘experience’ than game, but by God, what an experience. A clear opener for the 10 best PS3 games of 2012 Mass Effect 3 *'GENRE: ' Action role-playing, third-person shooter *'ABOUT THE GAME: '''Busting all the blocks back in March was Bioware’s stirring finale to one of modern gaming’s greatest series. Mass Effect 3 is role-playing like never before, letting you live out your wildest sci-fi fantasies (yes, even those) as intergalactic kicker of asses, Commander Shepard. Weaving memorable characters into a complex narrative crammed with gleaming visuals, rousing set pieces and choices laced with moral ambiguity, Mass Effect 3 is a dream of a game and should be played by anyone who likes either space, guns, or things that are bloody amazing. The Darkness 2 *'GENRE: First-person shooter *'ABOUT THE GAME:' The Darkness 2 is one of those rare sequels that takes what was great about the original, and then jacks up the power tenfold. As mobster kingpin Jackie Estacado, it’s your job to send fashion-challenged cult leader Victor Valente packing using a mixture of guns and a pair of flesh-ripping demon arms. Rarely does a game make you feel so empowered – walk into a room in The Darkness 2 and you’ll rub your hands with sadistic glee at the thought of all the nasty things you can do to the enemies inside. Like removing their entire spine by yanking it through their groin. Ouch. SSX;Snowboard Supercross *'GENRE: '''Racing *'ABOUT THE GAME:Returning to the PlayStation fold after a 7-year hiatus, SSX proved a slick and speedy reboot for EA’s stunt-happy snowboarding franchise. Ditching the free-form exploration led approach seen in previous titles, 2012 SSX chops the action into bite-sized chunks of snowy awesome, taking players on a global tour of the world’s most perilous mountain peaks. Online multiplayer is a massive addition; feeding you friends’ course times and stunt scores, autolog-style. Oh, and nailing a million-scoring combo while Run DMC’s ‘It’s tricky’ pumps through your speakers? Totally sick, bruv. Street Fighter X Tekken *'GENRE:'Fighting *'ABOUT THE GAME: '''Hats off to Capcom for this one. Hats, gloves, shirts, those little wooden clog things Heichachi wears… take it all off because Street Fighter X Tekken hauls beat ’em ups into vogue once more with the best roster of fighters in the history of ever. Fans of either franchise will revel in the cross-series punch-ups, while the sharp, chunky visuals provide the glossy finish to a combat system of elegant complexity. And you know that finicky middle-ground between noob-friendly accessibility and hardcore depth? Street Fighter X Tekken does back flips down it. Final Fantasy XIII - 2 *'GENRE: Role-playing *'ABOUT THE GAME:'A direct sequel to arguably the weakest instalment in Square’s dwindling JRPG franchise? Yeah, this should have been a load of histrionic pap, but Final Fantasy XIII-2 delivers a not-quite-real-time sword thrust to naysayers’ guts by being brilliant, beautiful, and not having Sazh in it too much. It also solves the original’s problem of crippling linearity by chucking new boy Noel into a time-hopping story where you can move left, right and down, as opposed to solely up. And that’s not mentioning the still ace battle system, collectible monsters, and not-at-all irritating talking moogle. Not at all. UFC Undisputed 3 *'GENRE:' *'ABOUT THE GAME:' The fireball-chucking delights of Street Fighter not real enough for you? Then UFC Undisputed 3 provides bone-splintering violence in spades. Yep, Yukes’ brutal brawling sim is standing in the ‘so-real-you-can-smell-the-haemoglobin’ corner, and has just socked Cartoon McCombo smack in the teeth. With a fully-licensed roster of all your favourite UFC stars, plus a tactile control system and shudderingly authentic combat, this is the only fighter worth your time if you’re at all serious about watching men professionally getting their heads kicked in. Undisputed indeed. Asura's Wrath *'GENRE:' *'ABOUT THE GAME: '''This is undoubtedly the best game we’ve ever played where you control a man with six arms and a body made of rocks. What? Did you just say ‘bonkers?’ Correct! You win a free copy of Asura’s Wrath*, a fresh, manga-styled actioner crammed with planet-sized bosses and action so outrageous it wouldn’t look out of place in a Stephen Chow movie. You should play it for all the reasons listed above, and also because it contains a brilliant scene with shots of alcohol, hot springs, and nearly naked ladies. We’ll say no more Metal Gear Solid HD Collection *'GENRE:' *'ABOUT THE GAME: If this was just an HD remake of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, we reckon it would still make this list. Chuck in the amazing Metal Gear Solid 2 and Peace Walker (arguably the best game ever to grace PSP), and you’ve got a triple whammy of stealthy, philosophical brilliance you can’t afford not to buy. Each title still holds up today, and all are packed with cinematic cut scenes (they’re brilliant, ok?), genre-shredding innovations and peerless action set pieces. Snake’s mullet looks dazzling in high-definition too. Soulcalibur V *'''GENRE: *'ABOUT THE GAME:'Good year for fighters so far, eh? Soulcalibur V is the smooth, instinctual tonic to Street Fighter X Tekken’s more methodical, combo-based approach. The series’ patented 8-way movement system is better here than it’s ever been, with well-timed sidesteps allowing you to move in for ruthless finishers. SCV is also far more noob-friendly than SF (although mastering a character still requires hefty commitment), with lighting-fast combat that flows like silk across the screen. Plus, Ezio from Assassin’s Creed II makes a fan-pleasing cameo. Requiescat in pace, and all that.